Red's Mom
by IcedCappuccino
Summary: Harapannya hanya satu, menginginkan anaknya kembali dan memeluknya. Game!verse-HGSS


Author : Cerita ini terinspirasi dari game Pokémon GSC dan remakenya, HGSS dimana ibu Red bener-bener rindu! (kalau mainin gamenya sih) umm… Red bisa ngasih disclaimer sama warning?

Red : … … … … … … (arti : Author hanya meminjam chara, semuanya punya Nintendo, Game freak dan Creatures Inc. Tentunya ceritanya punya author)

Autthor : Nah, silahkan dibaca!

* * *

><p>Aku hanyalah salah satu ibu dari ribuan dariku diluar sana yang memiliki seorang anak yang menjadi <em>Pok<em>é_mon trainer_. Aku ibu yag sederhana yang hidup di kota kecil bernama Pallet Town. Pallet Town hanyalah segelintir kota di region Kanto dimana terkenal sebagai tempat asal professor Pokémon, Prof. Oak. Dialah satu-satunya yang memiliki izin untuk memberikan _pok_é_mon starters _bagi anak-anak yang akan menjadi _Trainers_. Anakku? Aku sekarang tak tahu dia dimana, yang kuketahui hanyalah bahwa ia diluar sana dan masih hidup. Kudengar ia bahkan masih melatih Pokémon-pokémon miliknya.

Aku memang bangga saat mendengar bahwa ia menjadi _Pok_é_mon Champion _di region ini. Aku sangat senang saat delapan _gym badges _tertempel di jaket merahnya. Aku senang saat media menanyakan beberapa hal padanya tepat saat mengalahkan rivalnya sendiri. Tapi sejak saat itulah aku tak pernah bertemu dengannya. Bahkan, tak pernah melihatnya secara langsung.

Sudah beberapa orang kutanyakan bahkan professor dan rivalnya sendiri, namun hanya satu jawaban yang pasti kuterima, "Ia ada diluar sana dan masih melatih pokémonnya, tenang saja".

Kuakui, aku merasa lelah, sudah tiga tahun tak bertemu. Bayangkan! Tiga tahun berturut-turut. Aku mulai tak percaya dengan apa yang kudengar. Aku bahkan mulai pesimis dan membayangkan hal-hal yang tidak-tidak. Ya, aku pernah berpikir ia sudah tiada. Mungkinkah ia seperti ayahnya yang hilang tanpa sebab. Aku sudah tak tahu lagi harus bereaksi apa, sejak kehilangan suamiku sejak lama, aku tak tahan lagi. Mungkin, mungkin seharusnya dahulu aku tahan ia agar tidak meninggalkan rumah sederhana ini. Jadi, ia masih menemaniku.

Tapi, kalau kutahan ia akan sedih, aku tak mau melihatnya sedih. Saat ia menangis karena sahabatnya (yang menjadi rivalnya) itu menjauhinya bahkan mem-_bully_nya. Tentu saja apapun kulakukan agar satu-satunya keluarga serta harta berharga bagiku bahagia. Aku masih ingat dari televisi dan perkataan orang-orang bahwa anak-anak yang sudah cukup umur pasti akan pergi menjadi trainer. Tapi aku bingung, kenapa hanya beberapa anak saja yang terpilih. Aku, sewaktu kecil tidak pernah seperti itu, kecuali ayahnya.

Aku bahkan pernah mendengar rumor bahwa anak-anak ini adalah yang terpilih diantara semuanya. Oleh karena itu hanya "mereka" saja yang dikirim untuk bertualang dan memiliki sebuah alat bernama Pokédex. Termasuk anakku. Arceus, jika kau mendengar, aku ingin sekali mendengar suara anakku lagi. Memeluknya dan mengucapkan kata selamat yang tak pernah bisa kuucapkan sejak ia menjadi pemenang.

Hari-hari berlalu seperti biasa. Rumahku tetap sepi tanpa kehadiran anakku satu-satunya. Tapi aku tersenyum dan masih berharap satu hal. Bahwa ia pasti akan kembali kesini. Kembali ke pangkuan tanganku.

**TOK TOK**

Aku mendengar ketukan pintu. Hatiku berdebar, bertanya-tanya. Mungkinkah itu dia? Mungkinkah anakku kembali? Mungkinkah Red ada di depan pintu? Aku mendekati daun pintu dan menghela nafas panjang. Knob pintu kuputar, mataku kututup dengan rapat. Kemudian kubuka dengan pelan dan kudapati seorang anak berumur sekitaran umur sepuluh tahun memandangku. Kedua mata hitam kebiruan menyapaku. Ia berkedip sesekali dengan mulut terbuka hendak bertanya.

Keluarlah pertanyaan yang mengagetkanku,"Nyonya, ini rumah _Trainer _Red yang terkenal itu, kan?"

Pandanganku melembut, ternyata bukan anakku. Walaupun jika dilihat sekilas seperti anakku. Tapi seekor pokémon cukup besar yang mengeluarkan api tidak di dalam Pokéball! Justru ada dibelakangnya dan tentu saja aku sedikit merasa takut. Dan anak itu menyadarinya.

"Ahahaha… ini Pokémonku, perkenalkan, seekor Typloshion dan tenang saja, kujamin tak akan membakar apapun" gaya perkataannya benar-benar seperti anakku

"Baiklah, ayo masuk dahulu. Sepertinya kau terlihat lelah dan lagipula sekarang sudah malam. Lebih baik kau bermalam dulu disini, baru melanjutkan ke tempat lainnya" aku mempersilahkannya masuk

"Te…terima kasih, aku rencananya akan langsung pergi tapi mungkin lebih baik tinggal dulu semalam disini"

Aku tersenyum, " Kalau ingin tidur, tidurlah di kamar Red diatas. Tenang saja, aku selalu membuatnya bersih dan rapi. Kau bisa memakainya, kuharap kasurnya masih seempuk dulu, hihi"

Anak laki-laki itu masih tersenyum dan langsung saja melepas sepatu serta mempercepat langkah kakinya menuju kamar dimana anakku pernah tidur. Entah kenapa melihatnya seperti sangat bahagia diperbolehkan bermalam disini. Kemudian anak itu kembali lagi kehadapanku, kali ini jaket yang dipakainya sudah terlepas, sehingga hanya kaus lengan pendek berwarna hitam. Ia tersenyum dan menunduk, aku tahu maksudnya.

"Kau lapar?" tanyaku

Anak itu hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum memperlihatkan giginya.

Selanjutnya aku memasak, pertama kalinya dalam tiga tahun membuat makanan untuk dua orang. Karena selama itu aku tak pernah memasak selain untukku. Aku merasa sedikit ragu, kuharap masakanku cocok dilidahnya dan karena inilah aku jadi teringat anakku sendiri. Tak sengaja air mataku jatuh. Saat aku mengaduk makanan, aku mendengar percakapannya dengan pokémonnya.

"Typho, ini rumah senior yang terkenal di Johto dan Kanto itu… rumahnya tak jauh beda dengan rumahku. Sama-sama nyaman dan sederhana. Kuharap masakannya seenak ibuku. Ngomong-ngomong aku jadi rindu rumah" Nadanya terdengar sedih untuk kalimat terakhir

"Graaaooo!" pokémon itu menyahutnya

Kutaruh masakanku di piring. Dengan tergopoh-gopoh aku membawakannya ke meja makan. Anak itu langsung saja duduk dengan manis. Benar-benar seperti anakku saat lapar.

"Uwaaah! Ada nasi gulung! Typho, makanan kesukaanku semuanya ada disini!" dengan semangat ia menghirup aroma masakan

Aku duduk karena memang aku juga belum makan.

"Kau seperti anakku saat dulu, ah ya… namamu siapa?" tanyaku lembut

"Namaku Ethan Gold! Panggil aku Ethan" ia menjawab dengan semangat, selanjutnya ia memakan nasi gulung dengan lahap serta ditelan dengan cepat

"Uwaaaahhh! Enak sekali!"

Aku terkikik geli, sifatnya… benar-benar seperti Red. Bicara tentang Red, apa dia sama seperti anak ini sewaktu bertualang? Apa dia rindu rumahnya seperti anak ini? Aku tersenyum lembut, walaupun tak kusadari air mata sudah jatuh dikedua pipiku. Anak itu berhenti memakan makanannya dan ia menatapku dengan pandangan khawatir.

"U..umm… mama Red, kenapa menangis? Ada yang salah?" ia mengelus pundakku

"A…ahh… maaf, Ethan-kun… Aku jadi teringat anakku, hihi…"

"Senior Red? Aku… aku akan bertemu dia nanti"

"Dimana? Bolehkah aku ikut?"

Dia terdiam, selanjutnya menggeleng

"Tidak boleh, ini berbahaya sekali! Bahkan kujamin aku akan bertemu banyak pokémon yang sangat kuat!"

"Tapi… aku ingin bertemu dengannya"

"Aku berjanji, akan membawanya pulang ke Kanto, ke Pallet Town dan lebih tepatnya ke sini!"

Awalnya aku sudah membuka mulutku, tapi kuurungkan niatku dan tersenyum,"Baiklah".

Sekarang anak bernama Ethan itu sudah tidur ke kamar. Dan ia tak lupa mengembalikan pokémon miliknya kedalam pokéball lagi. Aku tak tahu apa yang dilakukannya didalam kamar Red, tapi yang pasti aku senang ada seseorang menemaniku bahkan akan membawa anakku kembali. Rasa kantuk sudah menyerang, akupun pergi ke kamar untuk tidur.

**Keesokan harinya…**

Aku bangun lebih pagi, tentu saja untuk menyiapkan sarapan untuk Ethan. Entah kenapa, padahal baru saja aku mengenalnya kemarin, rasanya ia sudah seperti anakku sendiri. Aku memandang langit, pasti kalau Red disini dan melihat Ethan, ia akan menganggapnya sebagai adiknya sendiri.

Ethan sekarang sudah terbangun, bahkan ia sudah memakai baju yang kemarin ia kenakan. Tentu saja Pokémon miliknya sudah ada dibelakangnya. Kupersilahkan ia sarapan pagi. Dengan cepat ia makan dan menelan, bahkan hingga tersedak. Kemudian tergopoh-gopoh ia menaruh beberapa barang serta mengeceknya. Selanjutnya ia memakai sepatu larinya.

Terakhir, ia melambaikan tangan dengan semangat. Selanjutnya ia berlari menuju tempat professor dan menghilang dibalik pintu rumah sekaligus lab tersebut. Aku masih menatap rumah professor Oak. Beberapa menit kemudian Prof. Oak serta Ethan keluar bersamaan, namun anak itu berlari sambil melambaikan tangannya. Akhirnya Ethan benar-benar pergi, jauh dilubuk hatiku, aku berharap sangat pada anak itu untuk membawanya kembali.

Sekarang aku hanya bisa berdoa untuknya. Berdoa untuk keselamatannya selama diperjalanan.

Sudah tiga hari Ethan pergi, aku jadi was-was karena ia tak kembali. Aku tahu, pastinya tempat dimana Red tinggal sangat jauh dari sini. Aku mulai khawatir, takut ada hal buruk terjadi padanya. Tapi kalau kuingat janjinya, aku percaya, pasti ia akan kembali.

Seminggu telah terlewat, tidak ada tanda-tanda dari Ethan. Aku jadi khawatir, mungkinkah ia kembali ke rumahnya di Johto? Tidak, tidak mungkin! Dia sudah berjanji, ya ia sudah berjanji dengan semangat. Aku menutup mata, berdoa dalam hati semoga tak terjadi hal buruk pada Ethan. Air mata membasahi mataku lagi serta kugenggam kedua tanganku erat dan bersimpuh ditempat.

**Di Mt. Silver **(pandangan orang ketiga)

"Typho, FlameThrower! Aa…aaah! Hindari itu! Quick Attack!" Dan Ethan sekarang sedang bertarung dengan seorang pemuda berumur 16 tahun dihadapannya, seseorang yang ia janjikan untuk dibawa pulang ke Pallet Town

"Typho, FlameThrower!"

Gunung terdingin serta tertinggi di Kanto serta Johto menjadi meningkat temperaturnya. Itu tak bisa dipungkiri karena ada pertarungan antar Pokémon. Ethan tak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa seekor Pokémon tipe rumput tak mudah jatuh oleh Pokémon tipe api? Benar-benar trainer dihadapannya ini bukan trainer biasa.

"Typho, gunakan Flame Thrower lalu Quick Attack!"

"Graaooo!"

"GYAAAA! Menghindar! Blaze Burn!" Ethan menyeka keringat dingin didahinya

Pemuda dihadapannya anehnya tak bergeming, ia hanya mematung walaupun tangannya mengangkat untuk memberi perintah pada pokemonnya. Ethan lama-kelamaan menjadi kesal. Iapun menggertakan giginya.

"Baiklah Typho, sekarang kita akhiri ini! Gunakan, Eruption!"

Venusaur tumbang, Ethan mengepal tangannya serta melompat, memeluk Typloshion miliknya erat.

"Yeeeaahhh! Typho! Kita menang!" Pokemon miliknya tersenyum juga

Sayangnya kebahagian dua makhluk berbeda itu harus berakhir. Ini ditandai dari cahaya merah keluar dari sebuah bola berwarna merah serta putih. Membuat Ethan menangis mengorek-orek salju.

"Kenapa hidup kejam padaku?" Gumamnya pelan.

Sekarang seekor Charizard muncul, membuat Ethan memasang wajah "WTF" serta kebingungan. Iapun ingat akan janjinya pada ibu sang _trainer _dihadapannya. Diambilah Pokéball dan dilempar.

"Ayo menangkan pertarungan ini, Dragonite!"

**Beberapa jam kemudian…**

Ibu Red masih di ruang tamu, ia masih merasa khawatir dengan keadaan Ethan. Sesekali matanya menatap pintu rumah. Ia berdiri dan berjalan kesana kemari hanya untuk menghilangkan rasa khawatirnya. Namun mengakhirinya setelah pintu rumahnya diketuk. Awalnya ia yang akan membukanya, namun ternyata sang tamu sudah memutar knob pintu. Hal pertama yang ia lihat ialah Ethan, ia tersenyum lebar dan mengangkat ibu jarinya.

"Yup! Aku berhasil!" Ia memunculkan gigi putihnya

Ibu Red hanya terdiam, ia menatap wajah Ethan dengan kebingungan

"Hehe, kupersembahkan… senior Red!"

Red muncul dibelakang Ethan. Tanpa bicara apapun, ia memeluk ibunya. Ibu Red pada awalnya tak percaya, tapi ia membalasnya, air mata keduanya tumpah.

"Maaf, ibu… maaf" Gumamnya

"Tidak apa-apa, Red… tidak apa-apa" responnya

"Nah, kalau begitu ayo kita makan!" Perkataan Ethan membuat Red terkejut, tapi ibunya tersenyum dan melepas pelukannya

"Ayo"

Ethan masuk dengan semangat, sedangkan Red tersenyum tipis.

* * *

><p>Author : yup! Ending gaje dan gampang ditebak ahahahaha #diserbuzubat nah, RnR ya! XD<p> 


End file.
